


May I Have This Dance?

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, polydark
Genre: Crossdressing, Dancing, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory Relationship, alien!amy, dark youtubers, mostly focuses on dark and anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dark had succeeded in getting invitations for him and Anti to a dance where their next target will be. Anti decides to surprise Dark a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My recent obsession have been polydark, which is the shipname of darkilpier/antisepticeye/darkishu/peebs(alien!amy). Go and check out the polydark tag at adorabloodthirstykitty's tumblr blog if you want to know more about this adorable ship! There are so much headcanons about it and I adore it so much!  
> Also, the dress that appears in this can be found here: http://adorabloodthirstykitty.tumblr.com/post/158150165733/ipuchan-thedaymarecollection-paolo . It's the one with long sleeves.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this!

“Anti, can I ask you a question?” Dark asked in the silent room, watching the half demon on the other side of the table play some game on his phone. A hum let Dark know that Anti was listening despite having his attention elsewhere.

“I got the invitation to Sir Lilikirb’s party.”

“That’s great. Then we should be able to get some information on his son and where the old man keeps the stuff before the hit,” Anti said in a bored tone. He never once looked up from the game. Dark couldn’t help but to pout a little at the attention that the machine got from his boyfriend. But he did have something that would made Anti focus on him instead.

“It’s a dance.”

No outside reaction. “Oh. Good for them I guess. Why is this important information for me to know?”

“It is a must to dance if you are going to attend.” Dark had to hide a satisfied smirk when Anti’s head snatched up and looked at him with a frown.

“What kind of dance?”

“Waltz, mostly.”

Anti immediately shook his head. “No.”

“Why not?”

A glare from green eyes. “Go and ask Peebs instead. We would only gather information there anyway and you can do it on your own.”

“Can’t. She’ll have traveled back to her planet by the time the party is.”

“Then do we really need to go?”

Dark rose up from his seat and walked over to his pouting boyfriend. Anti looked up at him with a suspicious look.

“Well, if you want to get caught when we are going to sneak through the house, be my guest. But I would prefer if that didn’t happen,” he said as he put a hand on Anti’s shoulder. Anti looked away as he crossed his arms.

“... No.”

Dark sighed and put his other hand on Anti’s chin, turning the other’s head towards him. “Why not, my love?” he asked in a low voice as he ran his thumb over his lover’s lips. He watched as Anti’s cheeks slowly flushed red and he watched when Anti bit his thumb. It didn’t hurt but Anti gave it a kiss afterwards anyway. He watched him and waited for the answer.

“.... I can’t dance…” The answer was barely audible and Dark had to strain his ears to hear it, but when he registered it he couldn’t help but to chuckle. Anti’s cheeks heated up more and he huffed in annoyance. He closed one of his eyes when Dark bent down and gave him a kiss in the corner of his eye.

“That’s an easy fix, darling. I’ll teach you.”

“Isn’t it going to be tight on time?”

“Nah, the party is four weeks away. We got plenty of time,” he said with a grin and Anti looked skeptical. Dark bent down again and kissed Anti all over his face. “Please, amare. It will be fun. Promise,” he whispered in between the kisses. A laugh left him and he grinned in triumph when Anti pressed a hand into Dark’s face and shoved him away.

“Fine!” Anti grumbled and let out a yelp when Dark jerked him out of the chair. He frowned and glared at Dark as the demon’s arms wrapped around him and smiled brightly at him. “You’re enjoying this too much,” he continued but didn’t try to wiggle out of Dark’s grasp.

“Of course I do. It’s not everyday I’ll be able to get you to dance something classic,” he hummed happily and nuzzled Anti’s cheek. Anti rolled his eyes and started to wiggle.

“Let me go, I need to close the game if we’re going to practice at all today,” he said and looked down towards his hand that still held the phone. He felt a kiss on the top of his head.

“Of course. I’ll go and set up the living room so there is enough space for us to move around. Come when you are ready!” Anti looked up and watched Dark’s back as he retreated from the kitchen. He shook his head with a fond smile before he turned his attention back to the game in order to save and closing it.

Soon enough Anti entered the living room and watched as Dark was fiddling with the blu-ray.

“What are you doing?”

Dark looked up at Anti’s voice and frowned slightly. “I’m trying to put in the correct music, but it seems like I’m not doing it right.” He watched as Anti gave him a deadpan look before he walked over and shooed him away from the machines.

“One would think you would had become accustomed to at least something technical in the house considering how long we have been living here,” Anti mumbled as he turned the blu-ray off and turned on the tv. Dark shrugged and watched with a grin as Anti got into the music section and started to browse through the section.

“I know how the kitchen equipment works,” Dark hummed and grinned as Anti threw him a glare.

“Okay, what kind of music do we need?” Anti asked as his eyes turned back to the screen. Dark pointed out a few songs before he deemed that they had enough and dragged Anti up on his feet. He had already pushed all of the furniture out of the way and had made sure that they had enough room to move in.

“Let me put the music on before you drag me into a dance, you ass,” Anti said but didn’t pull away as Dark dragged him towards the middle of the room.

“The music can wait for a moment. First, I need to teach you the basics,” Dark said and pulled Anti close to him. Anti nodded and let Dark mold him into the right position.

“So. First you need grab my left hand with your right,” he said as he grabbed said hand before he grabbed Anti’s left wrist with the other, “secondly, you need to put your left hand on my shoulder.” He followed his words with putting said hand in the right position before putting his own hand on Anti’s back. This made Anti raise an eyebrow.

“Why am I the girl?”

Dark let out a laugh and Anti watched his face shine up with amusement and happiness. He couldn’t stop staring at the bright eyes as they turned to look at him.

“So you _do_ know something about classic dance!” he said and Anti huffed.

“Just because I’m not as old as you, it doesn’t mean I’m uneducated in old stuff.”

Dark gave Anti a kiss on the tip of his nose before he corrected their postures.

“You’re the girl because I know how to dance. You will just have to follow. Okay, so. The steps are taken three at the time. Follow me,” he said gently before he started to move. Anti stumbled a little when Dark walked forward, forcing him to take steps backwards.

“Hey! Slow down! Don’t expect to know the steps!” he complained and Dark slowed down a bit. Anti shook his head and looked down at their feet as they began to move again.

After a few more tries, they began to find a rhythm. Anti slowly began to relax as he found it easier to follow Dark’s movements.

“You’re smiling.” Dark’s deep voice broke through the calmness of Anti’s mind and he locked eyes with the demon.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Dark’s voice sounded smug and Anti barely refined himself from hitting Dark on the shoulder.

“Shut up,” he mumbled and looked away, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

“Should we try some music?”

Anti glanced back to Dark and nodded. He let go of one hand and stared at the tv intensively, making it glitch for a brief moment before the music started to play. When he looked back at Dark, his boyfriend had an eyebrow raised.

“What? Too lazy to get the controller,” Anti said, making Dark shake his head and smile. He grabbed the hand again and corrected their postures.

“Okay. Follow me.” They started to move again, this time moving in time to the music.

 

When the third song had ended and a fourth had begun, Dark slowed them to a complete stop and smiled at Anti. “You’re doing really good, darling. Learning this will be a piece of cake for you,” he complimented and gave him a quick kiss. Anti was smiling and opened his mouth to say something when he heard a sound that didn’t belong in the song. He looked around and saw a glimpse of blonde hair disappear around the corner. And he heard giggles.

“Wait here,” he mumbled before he glitched out of existence. Dark looked around before he heard two shrieks and two distinctive laughs following. Dark followed the sound out into the hallway to find Anti standing over Peebs and Darkishu, with the two girls on the floor laughing. And, if Dark’s eyes didn’t betray him, a video camera in Peebs’ hands.

“Are you recording?” he asked as he got closer. Peebs smiled big and turned the camera towards him.

“Yup! You two were so adorable that we needed to record it!” she said happily and Anti let out a groan.

“Give me that!” he said as he reached for the thing, but Darkishu stopped him.

“Aw, come on, pretty, we only wanted some memories of you two being adorable. Don’t corrupt the video, please?” she said and Anti’s whole posture sagged. Darkishu giggled as she got up, kissing Anti on the cheek.

“Thank you, cutie. Means a lot to us,” she said with a sweet smile. Anti smiled at her and he looked at her softly.

“Aw look, Darki, how cute they are!” Peebs cooed as she zoomed in the camera on Anti and Darkishu. Darkishu giggled and Anti huffed.

“I agree on that. But the one behind the camera are just as cute,” Dark said and Peebs smiled brightly at him.

“I have a suggestion,” Darkishu piped up and everyone turned towards her.

“It’s been such a long time since I last danced, I think I’ve never tried waltz before. Should we all try it out?” she asked and Peebs nodded immediately.

“Yes, please! I can even show you one of my people’s dances!” she said excitedly and walked towards the living room, grabbing Dark and dragging him with her. Anti and Darkishu looked at each other, smiling before they started to follow the demon and alien.

Peebs was looking through the music list when they entered, the video camera discarded in the windowsill.

When music was selected, Dark arranged everyone correctly so they would have enough room to move around without bumping to each other.

He turned towards Peebs with a smile and held out his hand. “M’lady, may I have this dance?”

~

A humming song echoed through the bedroom, helping Anti to ease his racing mind just a bit. It was not enough to make all the worry stop, but it felt like he was able to think a bit clearer.

He was laying across the bed, unmoving with his eyes closed as he tried to sort through his thoughts. He didn’t move when the humming got closer and he didn’t stir when the bed dipped beside him and he felt a hand caress through his hair.

“Hey, are you alright, sweetie?” the soft voice of Darkishu asked. The loss of the humming made his mind immediately buzz more than he wanted to, but her touch gave him something to focus on. He shifted onto his side and put his arms around her stomach, nuzzling into it. He let out a content sigh and his body just relaxed. He knew very well that if Darkishu didn’t say anything, there was a high chance of him falling asleep.

“A lot on your mind?” she continued and Anti hummed as he took in her scent. The smell of vanilla and almond met him and he smiled lazily. He tried to bury his face even more into her stomach, but didn’t really succeed in his task.

“Mind telling me what it is?” she inquired and Anti let out a sound that was a mixture of sigh and groan. A giggle from his girlfriend made him remove his face from her stomach and let his head rest on her thigh. “It must be really bothering you if you let _that_ sound out,” she said with a giggle.

Anti furrowed his eyebrows. “Ya know that Dark are going to take me to a dance, right?” Darkishu hummed a confirmation as she played with his hair. “Well, it’s a dance that humans hosts. And apparently it’s a must to dance.”

“That’s why you two have been practising for the past week,” she said and Anti nodded.

“But the thing with humans, especially with high nobles ones,” he continued and let out a deep and tired breath, “is that most of them are homophobic. And both me and Dark are identified as males. If both of us go we will be too recognizable but if Dark goes by himself it will raise suspicion too. Especially since he was never meant to have that invitation in the first place. And I just know that Dark wouldn’t let me back out of it, he’s been looking forward to it so much.”

Darkishu hummed in acknowledgement and in thought. After a while of the two being in silence, she spoke up. “What makes you so sure that they will be homophobic?”

“They will be stuck in the old mindset. It’s really tiring. And besides, I’ve looked this up. It’s not looking good, Darkishu,” Anti whined and rolled over to his back, his head not leaving Darkishu’s lap.

“That won’t do,” she hummed and stilled her hand for a moment. Anti watched as Darkishu’s thoughtful expression slowly melted into a very satisfied smile.

“I have an idea.”

~

Dark was sitting in the couch with a book in his hand as he tried to relax and pass time, but his leg kept bouncing and he kept glancing at the clock. The dance was in three hours, but they had a long car ride ahead of them. He had been unable to book a hotel room closer to the area, but had deemed it was good enough to just drive there.

He had dressed up and was ready to leave, but for whatever reason Anti wasn’t.

“It’s not that hard to make a tie,” he grumbled after he looked at the clock the twentieth time. He sighed and marked the page he was on before he put it away and got up from his seat. He walked through the house and to the bathroom, giving one knock on it before he put his hand on the handle to push the door open.

“Seriously, Anti, if you just wanted help to make the tie you could just have-” The door was barely open an inch before it was slammed shut into his face. He stood there, stunned for a moment as he stared at the door in confusion. “What?”

“You can’t come in just yet, Darkimoo! We’re not done yet!” Darkishu said through the door which only confused him even more.

“Darkishu, what’s going on?” he asked as he crossed his arms.

“You’ll see soon enough. Go back to the living room! We’ll come there when we’re done!” Anti said and that statement just made Dark raise an eyebrow. He shook his head and turned his back to the door, going back to the living room.

After quite some time, Dark finally picked up the sound of two pair of feet approaching. The words spilled out of his mouth before he even turned around to look at them. “Finally! We need to go or we’ll be…”

His words trailed off as his eyes landed on Anti. A dark blue dress was adorning his body, flowing smoothly along with his movements. Delicate swirls was decorated around the sleeves and the neck, making the otherwise simple dress way more elegant than many others. The normal vibrant green hair must had been dyed since it was now a faded soft blue, carefully styled so it wouldn’t get in the way of Anti’s face without looking messy. Anti’s facial features had been softened to look more feminine, but the smirk he was wearing broke the illusion of softness.

“Like what you see?” he asked while giving Dark a good look on the dress, slowly turning around. Dark licked his dry lips and he opened his mouth but the words escaped him. Dark heard giggling that he was sure coming from Darkishu, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Anti. He shut his mouth and cleared his throat before he opened it again in a try to speak. His mind was racing and he wasn’t sure of what he was going to say.

“Why?”

The smirk on Anti’s lips slowly faded and was replaced with a look of uncertainty. Dark decided that it wasn’t a good look on him.

“Well, the nobleman that are housing the dance are homophobic, so I thought that I would dress up as a lady in order to make us less suspicious. I mean, you wouldn’t had let me back out of this even if it threatened the work we are supposed to do.” His eyes were now downcast and he had started to fiddle with the hem of his sleeve. “I’ll, uh, I’ll just… I’ll just go back and change into the suit,” he mumbled and Dark immediately got up from his seat and with long strides, he was in front of Anti. Anti looked up at Dark and they stared into each other’s eyes.

Dark lifted his hands as if he was about to grab Anti by the arms, but he didn’t dare to touch the man in front of him. He clenched and unclenched his hands before he let them fall to his side. Words still refused to leave his throat, but he forced himself to say something. “No, I, uh, I didn’t- I mean- um, it’s- it’s beautiful,” he stuttered forward before he cleared his throat again and lifted his right hand, letting it hover above Anti’s cheek, too afraid of touching and ruin the skillful make-up.

“You are beautiful,” he was finally able to mumble out and he watched as a blush worked its way up on Anti’s cheeks.

“You have to thank Peebs and Darkishu for that. They sew the dress together, Peebs gave me some of the ‘one-night-hair dye’ that she uses from time to time and Darkishu helped me with the make-up,” Anti said and he began to smile shyly. Dark was finally able to tear his eyes away from Anti to look and Darkishu, only to discover the girl holding a video camera.

“You recording this?” he asked weakly. Darkishu gave him a soft smile.

“Peebs wanted me to record this because she wouldn’t be able to see your reaction to this first hand.”

Dark slowly nodded and smiled big. “Thank you. Both of you. You made him very lovely.” He turned his attention back to Anti. “You didn’t have to do this, you know.”

“But I wanted to. And besides, it was worth it seeing your face when you saw me,” Anti said, a smirk finally in place. Dark chuckled and gazed lovingly at him.

“Sometimes I wonder how I could be so lucky,” he mumbled and took one of Anti’s hands in his and brought it up to his lips, giving each knuckle a featherlight kiss.

“I’m sorry to break your happy little moment, but didn’t you say that you two were in a hurry?” Darkishu said with a giggle.

“Oh. Right.” Dark stepped back and gave Anti a last proper look. “Are you sure you will be able to act like a proper lady?”

Anti scuffed and rolled his eyes. “Of course! I’ve been to enough of these parties to know how a stuck up lady acts like.”

Dark chuckled and shook his head. “Very well then.” He straightened his back and held out his arm. “Shall we, M’lady?”

Anti couldn’t help but to laugh before he grabbed Dark’s arm. “Of course, my good sir. Lead the way!”

Before they walked out of the door, Anti turned around and blew a kiss to Darkishu. “Thank you, gorgeous. See you in the early morning!”

Darkishu waved after the boys and smiled. “Have fun!” She stopped the recording and put the camera away. She listened to the sound of the car starting and driving away before she put on some music, humming along with the songs as she tended to her plants.


End file.
